KEPEDULIAN HINATA
by rachel.a.pardede
Summary: NARUTO YANG TELAH MENDAPAT CELAAN DAN MENANGIS DI HIBUR OLEH SANG HEIRRES HYUGA BAGAIMANA CARA SEORANG HINATA MEMBANTUNYA? MARI KITA BACA WALAU HANCUR
1. Chapter 1

INI adalah ffn yang sudah lama ingin aku publishkan tapi aku takut sieh gag ada yang suka ama ffn ini soalnya dari segi cerita aja udh hancur and gag usah vdi tanya lagie dech tapi mohon dimaklumi soalna aku penulis amatiran dan perlu bimbingan dari senior. Thanks and Happy reading for AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Tempat Curahan Ku

Naruto berjalan dengan parau dan wajahnya yang sendu membuat setiap orang iba melihatnya,tapi bukanya mereka juga yang yang menganggap Naruto adalah warga Konoha saat itu tapi apa boleh buat? memang benar kan. Hal itu membuat Naruto depresi. Bayangkan setiap hari, dia menerima lebih dari berjuta kali celaan dan hinaan dengan kata yang sama.

"Dasar Kau MONSTER PERGI KAU DARI KONOHA INI..." Teriak warga Konoha

Dia tidak mengetahui arah tujuan entah mengapa tubuhnya menggigil. Setiap celaan itu, pasti sakit bagai beribu-ribu kunai menancap di ulu hati yang seharusnya membuat Naruto bersemangat menjadi kacau dan mendatangkan sakit. Padahal dia berencana akan membantu warga hari ini, tapi sebaliknya terusir dan mulai berjalan dan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia menemui nisan itu. Ia berdoa di sana dan mengucapkan harapanya. Dia menatap nisan itu dan mulai parau keluar dari mulut manisnya. Dia selalu begini setiap hari bahkan di saat kepercayaan dirinya berkurang. Dia akan mendatangi batu Nisan ini dan meratapi nasibnya. Nisan yang bertulis Namikinaze Minato itu menjadi saksi tangis Naruto yang penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Apa aku hanya orang PEMBAWA SIAL? Mengapa harus aku?mengapa? apa salahnya jika mereka meaafkan aku...hiks...hiks...Mengapa harus aku Yah...Mengapa aku harus dilahirkan dan menderita hanya karena KYUBIIIIII...Aku tak tau Ayah? yang aku tau aku telah di HINA DICELA dan terpuruk. SETIAP HARI HANYA DI CELA...HIKs...hiks...hiks" tangis Naruto menderas

Gadis yang telah lama memerhatikan Naruto menahan memang tapi... mengapa dia tidak pernah menunjukannya kepada semua orang apa hanya karena hinaan dari warga desa? Dia menjadi lemah dan tidak seperi Naruto yang ia kenal. Sosok yang ceria dan penuh dengan humor menangis hanya karena celaan. Apa kau tidak tau Naruto gadis yang menahan isak di belakangmu yang mengerti dirimu dan bersedia menjadi tempat curahan isi hatimu?

"N-Naruto-Kun..." Gadis menahan isak tangis

Gadis itu pun berlari dan tak dapat menahan tangis lagi. dia mendekap Naruto dari belakang dia tak tahan melihat Naruto seperti itu dia tak tega dengan hal seperti itu apalagi dia mencintai sang pemuda.

"s-siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini? mengapa kau memelukku? apa kau tak takut aku hanya monster? sekarang lepas dekapan ini agar aku dapat bersembunyi dari warga desa. Jangan dekati Aku" Naruto tersentak

"s-s-st d-di-amlah N-n-narutokun. Diamlah jangan nangis yah aku di sini..." ujar Hinata yang menahan isak tangis

"H-hinata...apa yang kaulakukan? pergi! jangan di sini nanti mereka akan salahpaham" Paksa Naruto seraya berbalik dan mendorong gadis itu

"Naruto-kun aku tau perasaan mu sekarang jadi aku mohon diamlah dan tenangkanlah perasaanmu jangan menganggap tidak ada yang menyayangimu Naruto-kun kami semua menyayangimu. tapi mereka melakukan itu hanya karena iri padamu. Jadi kau harus membuktikan pada mereka Naruto-kun jangan patah semangat karena aku di sini kamu menangis aku akan mendekapmu" Bisik Hinata

Naruto semakin terisak mendengar kata gadis itu. Hinata semakin erat memeluk Naruto, seakan itu lah yang perlu di lakukan untuk menangkan persaannya. Perasaan lelaki yang sedang di peluknya dengan erat. Dia mengerti perasaan sang pemuda dia mencintainya

"Hiks..Hiks...hiks." naruto masih terisak

"ssstt Naruto-kun gag boleh gitu. Apa Naruto-kun gak lihat Hinata gag nangis kaya Naruto-kun masa Naruto-kun kalah sama -kun diam aku mau liat senyum Naruto" Ujar Hinata dan melonggarkan pelukan nya memegang wajah pemuda itu dan membelainya.

Mendengar perkataan sedap itu Naruto pun mulai menghentikan tangis nya dan menatap gadis itu . yang ditatap malah semakin tersenyum. Naruto kemudian memeluk gadis itu dan terus mengeratkanya. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan gadi itu. Seakan dia akan mati jika melepaskannya. Sungguh momen-momen yang akan di kenang dan dia abadikan karena baru kali ini dia di peluk dan di hibu. Terimakasih Kami-sama karena masih ada yang mencintai Naruto

"terimakasih Hinata-chan sekarang aku sudah baik karena kau aku sudah bisa menghentikan tangisan ku kau memang malaikat yang harusnya tidak berada di sampingku. Jadi maukah kau menjadi sahabatku Hinata? menjadi belahan jiwaku?menjadi orang yang special buatku? aku tak tau mengapa kau membuat hal ini padahal banyak orang yang tidak menerimaku kau yang mau mendngarkan curahanku dan mengerti aku" bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata

"a-A-A-ku...mau N-Naruto-kun...aku mau menjadi sahabat mu menjadi tempatt curahanmu" Hinata menjawabnya

hinata sudah kembali,dia tersipu dan malu membuat wajahnya semakin imut. Kedua insan itu sudah melupakan hal-hal sedih yang mereka alami. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hinata memeluknya dan mengecup pipinya. Entah mengapa dia senang dia bahagia karena ada yang mau menerimanya terimakasih Hinata. Terimakasih...

********Owari*************

hah...semoga saja ini menari bagi kalian walau aku tak yakin akan menarik perhatian kalian. semoga kalian juga meninggalkan reviews. Hah...Terimakasih semua semoga aja yaaahhhhhh :( :( :(


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Para readers saya harap tidak mengecewakan kalian,soalnya ffn ku udah hancur dari awalnya tapi tak salah kan jika aku mencoba?ok langsung aja ke pokok cerita soalnya gag mungkin kan aku yang amatiran ini berkoak-koak terus. And satu lagi

Ne cerita hancur banget jadi mohon bimbinganya

KEPEDULIAN HINATA

Hinata POV #

Jujur saja aku sangat senang bisa menghiburnya. Aku sangat mencintainya maka dari itu aku bertekd melindunginya walau aku lemah dan tidak berdaya. Aku tau aku tak pantas untuknya tapi kata-kata yang di ucapkan Naruto-kun membuat aku sadar bahwa aku memang sangat di butuhkan naruto-kun. Aku jujur aku sama seperti Naruto-kun Orang Tuaku dan seluruh keuargaku mati. Kecuali Kak Neji yang tidak memerdulikan ku. Naruto-kun lah yang selalu memotivasi aku dalam kehidupan, rasa pertama sewaktu melihat Naruto-kun adalah kagum karena Naruto-kun itu sangat tegar. Namun sekarang Dia berbeda dan sangat aneh mengapa dia sangat rapuh? Aku harus melindunginya!

End Hinata POV#

"N-Naruto-kun aku ingin selalu bersamamu biarlah aku di musuhi warga desa yang penting aku dapat selalu bersamamu. Mendekapmu seperti ini dan berada di sampingmu" ujar Hinata Tulus

Sudah lama Hinata berkata,tapi tak ada respon, karena khawatir, Hinata pun melepaskan dekapannya. Syahdu yah itulah perasaan Hinata saat melihat cowok yang berada di tenang akan tatapannya terhadap Naruto

"Aishihiteru Naru-chan... Tidur yang nyenyak yahhhh...Hina-chan di sini nemenin naruto-kun"Bisik Hinata

Naruto tertidur pulas didekapan Hinata samar-samar dia mendengar perkataan Hinata yang membuat Naruto tersenyum. Hinata menidurkan Naruto di tidur di apartemen Naruto. Hinata yang susah membawanya sampai tergopoh-gopoh saat membawa Naruto dan menidurkannya di pangkuan Hinata.

"Selamat tidur Naru-chan..." Hinata pun tertidur dengan Naruto di pahanya

Esoknya...

"Selamat pagi Hina-chan. Ayo bangun Matahari telah bersinar dan kau harus segera mandi dan sekolah" Bisik seorang lelaki pirang yang mengecup pipinya lembut

"hmmm... ia N-naruto-kun" jawab Hinata

#skip time#

Disepanjang perjalanan hanya ledekan saja yang di terima, tapi tidak membuat semangatnya hancur begitu saja. Karena Hinata yang disampingnya membuatnya bahagia. Dengan Hinata dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang kuat dan memiliki pendirian yang adalah segalanya bagi Naruto

"Naruto-kun kamu gag papa kan?"ujar Hinata

"Tidak apa-apa Hina-chan,ayo cepat kita udah terlambat" jawab Naruto

Naruto mengenggam tangan mungil Hinata,keindahan yang membuat Hinata dag dig menghinggapi mereka ketika tatapan tajam tersebut memerhatikan mereka dengan cepat Hinata melindungi naruto. Menggenggam tangannya semakin erat adalah cara untuk menenangkan hati Naruto yang gemetaran

"Kenapa kalian melihat kami? Apa kalian tidak puas melihat dia menangis semalam padahal dia memilik iminat membantu kalian dan kalian menyianyiakannya? Sekarang aku mohon kalian mengerjakan aktivitas kalian sebelum aku melaporkan kepada Kepala Sekolah" sahut Hinata sinis

"Hinata apa tidak apa-apa seharusnya aku yang melindungimu" jawab naruto

"Aku tidak mau mereka menganggap Naruto-kun Monster.. aku selalu ingin melindugimu dan membantumu." kata Hinata tulus

"terimakasih... tapi tolong jangan untuk ini. Biarlah anal terkutuk ini melindungimu" jajwab Naruto

"baiklahh..." sahut Hinata tak ikhlas

Sampai akhirnya,Hinata dan Naruto telah sampai ke KHS mereka mulai pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Hinata menatap Naruto khawatir, Hinata hanya berdoa semoga Naruto tidak apa-apa. Semoga Naruto kuat dan semangat.

#skip time#

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL sudah membunyikan lonceng pulang,Naruto pun bergegas pulang. Tetapi hanya selangkah ia mendapat tatapan tajam kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap jalanan karena kepercayaan Naruto yang udah mulai berkurang.

"H-hinata-chan... maafkan aku Hinata aku lemah... aku tak berdaya" ujar Naruto

Hinata mengintip Naruto. Hinata mengikuti Naruto yang sedang menunduk bagaimanapun juga ia harus membantu NARUTO. Hinata yang sedang mengikuti Naruto tak menyadari bahwa Naruto menyadari keadaan Hinata. Hah andaikan Hinata tau jika Naruto mengetahuinya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam...

"Hinata-chan...mengapa kau bersembunyi?" Kata Naruto tersenyum

"aku hanya mengkhawatirkan mu...Naruto-kun"jawab Hinata

Hinata mulai mendekati Naruto...

"Naruto,aku nggak tau mengapa tapi aku ingin di sampingmu"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dan memeluk Hinata,andaikan tak ada kendali diri dia pasti akan mencium pipi gadis tersebut. Tapi, untungnya Naruto masih memiliki kendali diri.

"terimaksih Hinata-chan aku akan senantiasa melindungimu..."

Tangan naruto pun menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke apartemennya.

Owariiiii

Apa yah yang terjadi di apartemen apa berubah ne rating liat aja dah sendiri tapi tolong jangan luoa review nya. Alna itu kebanggaan sendiri dapat menghibur para ...ffn nya udah ngelantur kemana-mana yahh... makasieh yah buat yang reviews. Biarlah cerita ini agak ngelantur... semoga aku bisa melanjutkan cerita ini dan tidak ngelantur... makasieh banget... ini kebahagiaan tersendiri buat aku... makasieh yeah ...:)...


End file.
